It's Your Time
by digthatshizz
Summary: John Bates is entered into a television singing competition by his twelve year old niece, a singing competition that is hosted by one Anna Smith...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi all. Long time no see. This is a fic myself and my best friend planned one night when we were bored about a year ago. I finally started writing it in the past week or so. I got a taste for it with all the 'buzz' around the Downton movie and ran with it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **It is completely self indulgent but I am writing it for me and my Homey anyway. And our Taff. If you guys like it than that's just an added bonus.**

 **Winning Isn't Everything is on an extended hiatus. We do keep meaning to go back to it but what with life and the lack of motivation, I'm not sure when it will be updated. Robert will just have to wait in limbo for a bit longer. Didn't realise till I read the last few chapters how much of a cliffhanger we left it on. Oops.**

 **Disclaimer-** I have totally ripped off a famous television singing contest so sue me. Actually please don't, I have no money. The Downton stuff belongs to Lord Fellowes, who better be planning a nice bed and breakfast for Banna and their offspring in the upcoming movie.

* * *

His heart was thundering in his chest as he stood at the side of the stage. The sound of the crowd was ringing in his ears. Either they were easily pleased or they really didn't have any taste in music. John didn't even know the sing the previous contestant had warbled their way through. He squeezed his eyes shut, resting a hand on his right thigh. God, his knee was throbbing. It had been a long day, he'd been on his feet for most of it.

Looking to his left, John saw his niece Chloe almost bobbing up and down with excitement as she listened to his best friend, Robert critique the last performance. It was all white noise to John. He wasn't that confident singing in front of people at the best of times, but to two thousand people in an arena had him way out of his comfort zone. And he didn't even want to be here. He was doing this for Chloe. Anything he did was for her.

'Oh my days, Tom Branson and Anna Smith are walking this way.'

The shrill from his niece brought John back to the present, he looking in the direction she was to see the two television presenters walking in their direction. Even though John had never cared for television talent shows, not really, it all seemed so surreal to be here. _'It's Your Time'_ \- corny title John thought- was the most watched talent show on television. It copied the format of many singing competitions that had preceded it. Thousands of hopefuls in four different catergories enter to become the next big music sensation. Or at the very least, have one number one single off of the back of the shows success before disappearing without a trace.

Tom Branson was an Irish singer, one fifth of some boyband who had turned his hand to presenting to assist the show's main compere, Yorkshire lass Anna Smith. She hosted a few of the flagship shows on the channel which broadcast _'It's Your Time,_ ' and had just come second on a series of _Celebrity Masterchef_. She was gorgeous, any man with eyes could see that and the only reason John sat through hours of this singing contest at the request of his niece.

'Hello, John is it?' John swallowed thickly as he accepted the outstretched hand of Anna, before shaking the hand of Tom. He nodded yes, before looking beyond Anna to see a man balancing a camera on his shoulder, followed by another man with a clipboard.

'Right, so we'll do a small bit to camera before the judges are ready for you onstage,' man with clipboard informed John. 'Anna and Tom will ask you a couple of questions. Aaaaaand... action.'

'So John, how are you feeling about performing to all those people out there.'

Tom's question caught John a little off guard, and made him feel even more anxious. Hopefully he could do himself justice, make Chloe proud and escape with a couple of yeses from the judges before going back to his normal life. It was she who sent in a tape of him singing without his knowing, he almost fainted from the shock when he received the letter inviting him to audition. It had taken some persuading to get him here.

'A little nervous but willing to give this a go for my niece.'

'Okay, good luck,' Anna said kindly, gesturing towards the way on stage.

John looked, able to see half of the arena from his vantage point. He took a deep breath before reaching for the guitar he had balanced against the wall behind him. Glancing at Chloe, he offered her a half smile just as he felt Robert's hand on his shoulder. He met his friend's gaze.

'You'll smash it, mate.'

Throwing the strap over his shoulder, John positioned his guitar in front of him. He gripped the neck so tightly the knuckles of his right hand had turned white. He tried to desperately compose himself before walking on to the stage. Faltering a little- he blamed his knee for that as well- John began to stride towards the centre of the stage. Well, stride as much as his limp would let him. The wall of noise from the crowd as they noticed him only caused his heart rate to quicken. What was he doing here?

Reaching the clock at the centre of the stage, the shows logo, John looked up and all he could see was the blinding what flash of the arena lights. He winced, before focusing on the four familiar faces about ten metres away from him. The judges. The people who held the fate of everyone singing here today in their hands.

The judges had varying degrees of experience in the music business. Head judge, Charles Carson was a seventies crooner from a time when flared trousers and big hair were the main attributes to be a pop star. He was the owner of the record label, CBC Records with whom the winner of the show would earn a contract. The woman to his left, Elsie Hughes was a star of the west end stage, having been in many successful musicals.

Joseph Molesley sat on the opposite side of the panel, his credentials being the ones John admired most. Joseph was a singer and songwriter, having had most of his success in the mid to late nineties. He was now mainly focused on the writing side of the business and was also a producer at Charles's record label.

The final judge, sitting between Joseph and Elsie was Sarah Hughes. Commercially, she was the most successful former singer. She made up one quarter of 'Girls Town,' a girl band who achieved monumental success in the early 1990's. John didn't really care for their music. That could have been because his ex wife had many of their CD's in her collection and John would rather forget anything to do with her. Before he had time to reflect on that too much, Charles Carson was speaking.

'Hello. Welcome. So, tell us a bit about yourself.'

John puffed out his cheeks, the crowd gathered behind the judges catching his attention. He looked around as he answered. 'My name is John Bates, I'm forty six years old and I come from Downton in Yorkshire.'

That wasn't strictly true. He was born near Dublin, Ireland but he had spent most of his formative years in the south of England, London mainly before moving up north a few years ago. But they didn't need to know that. The crowd who were cheering seemed pleased enough with his response. Also, John wasn't planning on being in the competition for long.

'What do you do for a living, John?'

Upon hearing her question, John's focus zeroed in on Sarah Hughes. She was the judge everyone loved to hate. This was certainly true in John's case. 'I am a fork lift driver. Nothing exciting.' It paid the bills.

'And who have you got here with you today?'

Looking to his left, John saw Chloe and Robert chatting to Tom and Anna. They were the two most important people in his life. Robert had been John's best friend for almost twenty years, and then there was Chloe. His niece. His everything.

John had met Robert in the army. They had toured together in Iraq and Bosnia and formed a bond only those in the army could with their comrades. They didn't talk much of their experiences anymore, even though John still bore the scars of their endeavours. His limp. His right knee.

It had hit him hard, having to leave the army because of his injury. He sought solace in the bottom of a bottle which along with his wife's cruel jibes about his ailment, resulted in the break down of his marriage and almost the end of his life. At his lowest, it would have taken something monumental to bring John back from the brink. And then something monumental did happen.

He was living with his mother Margaret when they received the call. His brother James and her wife had been in a car crash. The collision had killed them instantly. John's mother was shattered. As was he. But when James and his wife perished they left someone behind. And it still broke John's heart to this day.

Chloe, their six year old daughter had been left without parents at such a young age, and without any other family but her uncle and Nan. John and Margaret moved to Yorkshire to be her guardians. Coincidentally, Robert had also settled in the North with his wife after leaving the army. Under such tragic circumstances, John now had a reason to live and was surrounded by people to support him. He hadn't drunk since.

That was six years ago, the last year of which had been very difficult indeed. It had been nine months since they had lost Margaret. At his lowest ebb, she had grabbed John by the scruff of the neck and forced him to get a grip. She was his rock, especially when it came to taking care of Chloe. And now his mother was gone. John forced thoughts of her from his mind, he didn't need that in his head. Not now. _Just answer the question, Bates_ he thought to himself. He cleared his throat.

'I have my best friend of twenty years and former army comrade, Robert and my niece Chloe. I am her guardian.'

'Former army? Is that why you limp?' _Stupid cow._ How dare Sarah ask such a question. He knew he was right in his instincts not to like 'Girls Town.'

'Yes, that is why I limp.'

'And what are you hoping for from entering the competition?' Joseph's line of questioning was much more friendly.

John glanced to his left as he answered the question. 'Just to make Chloe proud. As long as I do that, then I'll be satisfied. I don't want to become the next Henry Talbot or anything.' John chuckled as an awkward rumble of laughter echoed around the arena. He frowned. He'd said something wrong.

'He's on my label,' Charles growled, scowling at John from beneath his bushy eyebrows.

 _Ahh shit, that explains it_ John thought to himself. Hopefully they'd edit that bit out if John's audition made it on to the television. It was the truth, however and John stood by it. Henry Talbot's popularity was stratospheric and he must have never got a moments peace. John definitely didn't want that for himself.

'Moving on, what are you going to be singing for us today?' Elsie asked, patting Charles's hand as she spoke in an attempt to calm him.

 _'Shape of You_ by Ed Sheeran.' John didn't sound thrilled in the slightest.

His response received a small echo of approval from those gathered in the arena. He was one of Chloe's favourite singers and one of the few artists she listened to that John could actually stomach. She had chosen the song and John hoped he could do it justice for her. What she thought was all that mattered to him.

'You could attempt to be enthusiastic,' Sarah remarked. What was her problem?

'I am on the inside.'

'Okay then, John Bates,' Charles began, still clearly pissed off about what John had said about Henry Talbot. 'It's your time...'

Rolling his eyes upon hearing the shows corny catchphrase, the lights dimmed and now the spotlight was on him. John glanced down at his guitar. He strummed the instrument gently. The sound was louder than he'd been expecting in this atmosphere. The acoustics were amazing.

He searched his memory for the correct chords and the order in which to play them. John knew them, he must have played this song a thousand times in the last week _. Just imagine you're in the living room, Chloe is curled up in the arm chair listening, Robert is making tea in the kitchen. Freddie is sitting with Chloe, lifting his head as you begin to play_. Freddie was Chloe's pug _. Just get through these few minutes, make Chloe proud and then go back to your normal life._

As he began to play the introduction to the song on his guitar, he heard the faint sound of some of the audience clapping. John felt his heart sink. He loathed audience participation. Almost as much as he was beginning to loathe Sarah Hughes, one quarter of Girls Town. The mean spirited quarter, obviously. He wanted to run, he didn't want to be here but then he looked towards Chloe, her hands clenched together as if she was in prayer. She wanted him to do this. And if it was what she wanted, then John felt he didn't really have a choice. He closed his eyes.

 _'A club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go. Me and my friends sat at the table doing shots, drinking fast and then we talk slow. And you come over and start up a conversation with just me and trust me I'll give it a chance now. Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox, and then we start to dance...'_

John wasn't enjoying this one bit. This wasn't him. He was so far out of his comfort zone. Being a pop star wasn't something he had ever aspired to be. He had taken up playing the guitar in school as a way to skip his gymnastics class. Suddenly he was wishing he hadn't taken to it so well and had tried the pummel horse instead. Just to add insult to injury, his voice wasn't that bad either. He blamed his mother for that one. She could croon along with Elvis with the best of them. And if you believed some of her stories, she actually did in her youth.

 _'Say, boy, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead, come, come on now, follow my lead, mmmm.'_

John looked over to see Chloe looking practically ecstatic. Beyond her, Robert was nodding his head in time. Tom looked like he was enjoying it however it was Anna who John was drawn to. She was moving in time to the music, the sway of her hips was intoxicating to say the least. And all of a sudden, he found a muse to sing the chorus...

 _'I'm in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do, although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body, last night you were in my room, and now my bed sheets smell like you, every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body...'_

Lifting his head, John saw Charles lifting his hand. Having watched the show previously, John knew the head judge meant for him to stop. He did so to a rapturous applause from the audience. He bowed his head, not really sure how to receive the praise. It was something he had never experienced before.

'John, that was very good,' Joseph said, the audience cheering in agreement. 'I love the tone to your voice, you sound like Bryan Adams, or dare I say it, Michael Bolton. And you clearly know how to play the guitar, brilliant.'

Was this guy on drugs or something? The crowd clearly were on what he was as they erupted around him. John didn't know what to say or do so he nodded again.

'I loved it,' Elsie agreed. 'You're definitely the most talented over 25 we've seen so far.'

 _Blimey... they must have seen some chuff_ John wondered to himself. It was Sarah's turn to critique next, and John felt like turning his back. But he was nothing if not a gentleman.

'It's clear you can sing and can play the guitar.' She was perceptive. 'But I'm not sure you're the right image for this competition.'

John looked down at his appearance. Sure, he had let himself go since his army days but he didn't think he was doing too badly. He was going to shave the dusting of stubble on his cheeks until Chloe had told him not to, it made him look edgy apparently. And he wouldn't have chosen the leather jacket he was wearing for himself. But other than that...

Perhaps he shouldn't take Sarah's words too harshly, she had said yes to a man wearing a feather boa earlier on in the day.

'Okay,' John replied. 'That's fine.' He looked at Charles. The man showed no emotion, John was coming to realise.

'I like you.' _Really? '_ You have a good voice but I question your commitment to the competition.'

He didn't have any, not that John would ever admit that to Chloe. So, going by the judges remarks, he would probably get two yeses from Elsie and Joseph, he liked Joseph, but a no from Sarah and Charles. The time for a decision had been reached.

'I'm going to kick things off with a yes,' Joseph began, John lifting his hand to say thank you.

'It's a yes from me, as well.' He'd received his two yeses from the two he had predicted, now he would bow out gracefully. Sarah passed her judgement next.

'It's a no from me, sorry.'

Too bad. The booing from the crowd was deafening. They liked him. John allowed a smile to pass over his lips. Charles shifted in his chair. He held John's fate in his hands.

'I think you need to rethink your attitude if you were to go further in this competition.' Oh well, here was the second no coming. He'd done Chloe proud, there was no doubting that. She had looked absolutely delighted as he finished his song, clapping enthusiastically. 'But I'd like to see you again. It's a yes from me.'

 _What. The. Fuck? Seriously?_ John didn't know what to do. He'd actually been put through to the next round. Nothing made sense as the audience stood to applaud. This wasn't really happening. He looked over to Chloe and Robert again. They were trapped in a group hug with Tom and Anna. This was real alright.

'We'll see you at bootcamp, John.'

He nodded, again, politely at Charles's remark before a stage hand offered him a thumbs up then encouraged him to walk off stage. He turned and focused on Chloe who was jumping up and down. He was through. Once he was backstage, Chloe threw her arms around him, Robert doing the same. They were so happy. John just didn't feel it.

'You look shocked, John,' Tom observed, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'You should be happy. You get to see us again.'

Accepting an embrace from Anna, John murmured as he held the television presenter in his arms. 'Yeah, that's one thing I suppose.'

* * *

John pushed the chips on his plate around with his fork. He hadn't said much since they'd left the arena. It had been Robert's idea to go and get a burger to celebrate. Chloe had been clinging on to his arm ever since John had stepped off the stage. She was so happy, so proud. However, all John could think was he was going to have to do it all again. He seriously believed he wouldn't be put through. It wasn't him, it wasn't who he was or what he wanted for himself.

'Alright, out with it Bates.'

Lifting his head, John looked at Robert. 'What?'

'Well, you've just been put through to the next round of the biggest singing competition in the country and look like someone has just kicked you in the bollocks.'

'Language...' John gestured towards Chloe who was currently slurping on a strawberry milkshake.

'He's just shocked,' Chloe said, stirring the milkshake with the straw she had just been using. 'It's a big thing.'

Perhaps it was time to be honest. 'That's just it, Chlo. It's massive and I'm not sure it's something I can handle.'

'What do you mean?'

The look of disappointment in her eyes hit John square in the chest. He faltered a little before continuing. 'I'm not sure I want to do this. You sent my tape off without me knowing. If I had known, well I'd have told you not to bother. It's hard for me to tell you that, but it's the truth.'

Chloe looked down at her drink. 'But you're so good.'

John cocked his head. 'Well apparently that's what people seem to think but...'

'You're being an idiot, Bates.'

 _Robert. Straight to the point as always._ 'Why is that?'

'You were amazing up there, you looked so at home.'

'Well I didn't feel like that,' John interrupted. 'I felt so out of place.'

'You looked like you'd been doing it all your life, John. The audience loved you, you got some great comments from the judges.' Robert picked up a chip from his plate. 'And you know you're going to do it anyway because you can't say no to Chloe.' He smirked before putting the chip in his mouth.

John looked at Chloe, her expression downcast. He couldn't bare to be the reason she felt like that. 'Please Uncle John. I was so proud of you.'

God, this girl could get to him like no other. He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. 'Alright, I'll do it. But I can't promise if I'll get through boot camp.'

'Just try your best,' Chloe replied, resting her head on his shoulder. 'That's all I ask.'

He had to do it now, didn't he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer-** Nothing belongs to me...

* * *

John left the station, looking over the road that would lead to the arena. He was back again. He clutched onto his guitar case tightly, stopping at the top of the stairs to gaze over the hundreds of contestants walking towards their destination in front of him. They were all excited, happy, all wanting to make a new life for themselves. John was here for one reason and one reason only. Chloe.

Steadying himself, John began to walk down the stairs. With any luck he'd be back on the train within a few hours or the next morning at least, having made a good showing but without being put through to the next round. As he walked, he wondered what the next round would be. Judges houses. A holiday. He hadn't been abroad in years. That would be quite nice, he supposed.

The walk towards the arena seemed to take forever, especially with his bad knee. Sitting on the train down to London that morning hadn't done it any good at all. Bastard bullet. Anyway, time to focus on the task at hand. The brief he had been given at the audition was to be prepared to join other acts to perform. John hated meeting new people as it was, but to have to sing with them. He shuddered.

Reaching the back of the queue that lead to the arena's entrance, John looked at his phone to check the time. Nine thirty. He queued for ten minutes or so before reaching the front. A young man sat behind a desk, a list of names in front of him.

'Hello sir, and welcome to the _It's Your Time_ bootcamp.'

'Yeah, thanks.' John rolled his eyes.

'Name please?'

'John Bates.'

The man began looking through his list, coming to a stop half way down the first page. 'Here we go. So you'll be in the over 25's catergory.'

'Yeah, thanks for reminding me.'

He began to write a number on one of the stickers he had before peeling it off the sheet and handing it to John. 'Here, you'll need this so the judges can recognise you.'

After making his way into the arena foyer, John was quickly ushered into the auditorium. The contestants were to fill the seats from the front to the rear, John finding a seat around half way back from the stage. He hadn't spoken to anyone yet, everyone seeming to be young enough to be his child or on a completely different wavelength. Sitting with his guitar between his knees, John watched everyone around him. He had been in his seat a few minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, John furrowed his brow as he took in the sight of a gentleman smirking. He was about the same age as John, he supposed.

'Hello,' the man said.

'Alright?' John replied, completely confused as to why the man was speaking to him.

'My name is Tim. Tim Drewe.'

'Hey, I'm John. John Bates.'

The man began to chuckle before continuing. 'You look about as lost as I do.'

Ahh, a kindred spirit. John released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 'Yeah, I am feeling like that to be honest. My niece put me up to this.'

'My kids dropped me in it,' Tim replied with a nod of the head. 'I love them to pieces but I might just write them out of my will after this'.

John laughed. 'Where you from?'

'Scunthorpe,' Tim replied. 'Originally from Hull. You sound like you're from quite nearby.'

'I was born in Dublin actually, I'm Irish believe it or not. I lived in various places across the south whilst I was in the army but I currently live in Yorkshire.'

Just then, the lights in auditorium dimmed. John turned to look at the stage before looking back at Tim. 'We can talk some more later perhaps, Tim?'

'That would be good,' Tim whispered in agreement before sitting back in his chair.

The lights were shining on the stage now. He supposed he was meant to be excited as a few whoops and claps went up around him. Then he noticed Anna and Tom walking on stage. He sat up, Anna looked stunning. Now he was interested.

'Hello, and welcome to boot camp!'

John looked left then right as his fellow hopefuls cheered Tom's words. For what seemed like the hundredth time, John wondered what he was doing here. He felt so out of his depth. So out of place. He tried to think of Chloe as Anna announced the judges onto the stage. She was the reason why he was here.

Charles was explaining about what the judges expected of the contestants today. They would be given four songs to choose from, and would have to perform that song with four other acts. John felt his heart sink. The songs would probably be ones he had never heard of. He hated this. Before he had time to think too much about it, the judges were gone and the contestants had been given three hours to group together and learn the song as well as rehearse their performance.

'We'll go together, yeah?'

Looking over his shoulder as he rose to his feet, John met Tim's gaze. He seemed about as out of touch with modern music as John was. Best to stick together. John nodded his consent before following the hundreds of people now rushing outside to the foyer to find their group. John stood beside Tim, both men looking on as people rushed here, there and everywhere. Some were even squealing.

'Here we go.'

One of the production assistants was handing them a song list in the next moment, John looking down at the slip of paper he had been given. He read the words on the paper that seemed like a foreign language to him. He'd heard of Taylor Swift, but who the heck was The Weeknd? DNCE? What?

'Hey, do you mind if I join you guys?'

A softly spoken voice could be heard to the men's left, both looking to see a red haired woman talking to them. John looked at Tim who nodded.

'Of course,' Tim said kindly. 'I'm Tim.'

'I'm Mabel,' she offered her hand.

'And I'm John.'

'Great, so we just need one more.' Mabel observed, standing closer to them.

'Here, do you know any of the songs on this list,' Tim asked her, showing Mabel the slip of paper. The three of them huddled together, discussing the options ahead of them before they were interrupted.

'Here we go lads, I think we have found our group.'

John looked up to see a tall, dark man followed by four others. They were obviously a band, a boyband. John's least favourite kind of band. They seemed full of themselves, especially the one who had spoken to John, Tim and Mabel.

'We're Vegas 5.'

 _Oh God, what a shit name_ John thought to himself, turning his head away and trying to surpress a chuckle. The five men introduced themselves. Thomas was the cocky one, joined by a young lad called Jimmy, Kemal who told everyone individually he was Turkish, Jack who sounded American and a serious looking chap called Evelyn.

'So, we were thinking _Cake By The Ocean_?'

John furrowed his brow at Thomas's words. 'What by the what?'

'DNCE,' Thomas continued. ' _Cake By The Ocean_. It was like the biggest hit of a couple of summers ago.'

'It is a banger,' Jimmy agreed with his bandmate.

'A what?' Tim seemed just as confused, shrugging his shoulders.

'I think we should sing _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift,' Mabel tried to argue.

' _Cake By The Ocean_ is the better choice,' Jimmy argued, 'plus we all want that one so you are out voted.'

'How does that work, pipsqueak?' Tim stepped forward, pointing at the five young men before them. 'There's five of you, and you're the same band. Your five votes should count as one.'

John stepped in. 'It's alright Tim, let them have what they want. I'm sure we'll recognise it when we hear it.'

They didn't. Mabel knew it and was playing the song on her phone to the two older men. It was catchy, John had to admit but he didn't really care. He had picked up the tune and the words to the chorus pretty easily, however the band were obviously in their element, this song was one of the staples in their act.

As he watched them rehearse their oily slick choreography, John wondered yet again what the hell he was doing here. Mabel was given the first few lines, Tim the next part then John would lead the song into the chorus where Vegas 5 would take over. The three of them went away to listen to the song on repeat, to become even more familiar with it. They sat by a nearby wall as the five lads practiced the chorus again and again.

After what seemed like the hundredth time of them practicing, John had had enough of gyrating hips and synchronised hand clapping. Explaining to Tim he was going for a breath of fresh air, John walked away. Once outside, he saw an empty bench by the fountains outside the arena. A group of fellow contestants were practicing near by, singing a different song. Something about twenty four carat gold being in the air. John had no idea.

'Hello there.'

Looking over his shoulder, John instantly stood when he saw Anna Smith approaching him. He was shocked to see her there. He imagined someone like her would be surrounded by an entourage or something. But here she was, all alone and speaking to him.

'Hi.'

'John isn't it? You were at the Sheffield auditions with your niece?'

She remembered him. 'Yeah, that's me.'

'She was so proud of you,' Anna continued, now standing beside John. 'I remember her telling me you were like a Dad to her.'

'That's very sweet of her,' John replied with a smile, now thinking of his niece. Anna gestured for him to sit. She sat beside him.

'She said her parents had died, and you were taking care of her now.'

'That's right,' John answered, looking down at the ground. How long had he been on the stage for Chloe to have mentioned all of that.

'So, how are you doing today?'

'Wishing I was anywhere else.'

Anna chuckled. 'You seemed a little reluctant at the audition I must admit.'

'I'm just a little out of my comfort zone. And if I hear _Cake By The Ocean_ once more I won't be responsible for my actions.'

'Oh, that's a banger.'

'Yeah, that's what young Jimmy said,' John laughed, nodding his head.

'Well, just remember who you're doing this all for. Make your niece proud and trust in your talent. You're really good.'

After patting his arm, Anna rose to her feet and walked away. John watched her as she disappeared back inside. And then he was thinking about Chloe. Anna was right. John owed it to his niece to give this his best shot, despite how uncomfortable he felt. And he must be alright if he had impressed Anna Smith. She had complimented him without a camera being shoved in their faces.

Within the hour, John, Tim, Mabel and Vegas 5 were in the holding area, waiting to be called onto the stage. John was going over the lyrics in his mind, he had always been good at picking up songs. He had learned _Shape Of You_ , chords and all in an afternoon. Before they had another chance to rehearse, the eight of them were making their way on stage.

This felt slightly better, John thought as he walked out onto the stage. There was no audience, just the four judges ahead of them. Anna and Tom were sitting a few rows behind them, John keeping his gaze focused on Anna once he had realised she was there. She waved at him, John holding his hand up in response.

'Okay, so this is an interesting collaboration,' Charles began. 'We have Tim Drewe and John Bates from the Over 25's, Mabel Lane-Fox from the girls and Vegas 5 from the groups.'

'Correct,' Thomas answered, clearly trying to butter up the judges. 'And have we got a treat for you.'

'We'll be the judges of that,' Elsie was quick to counter, causing John to snigger. 'What song have you chosen?'

' _Cake By The Ocean_ ,' Mabel informed the judges. 'Well, the group chose it and we all went along with it.'

'No,' Thomas interrupted, shaking his head. 'We simply believe this song will best showcase all our vocal talents.' Tim and John shared a roll of the eyes.

'Okay, well _It's Your Time_ ,' Joseph announced. 'The floor is yours.'

The introduction of the song began to play, the members of Vegas 5 beginning to dance whilst their three fellow contestants just stood there. If John even attempted to copy their moves he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Not with his knee how it was. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

 _'Oh, no, see you walking 'round like it's a funeral. Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold? We just getting started, don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah...'_

Mabel had a nice voice, but before John had a chance to focus on that, Tim was singing.

 _'Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece. You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah.'_

 _Now it was John's big moment. 'You're a real-life fantasy , You're a real-life fantasy. But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously...'_

And then it was over. As soon as John had started, it was over. He sang it quite well, he thought although four short lines were not enough to showcase anyone's vocals. Then Vegas 5 knocked it out of the park and John suddenly thought he had blown it and was confused as to how that made him feel.

He hadn't wanted this, had he? Maybe he did. And that realisation made John's heartbeat quicken. Suddenly, all that mattered was telling Chloe that he was going to the next round.

************************************************  
They had been sitting in this room for forty five minutes. Tim was with John, and everyone else around them seemed to be from the same age group. This was how they did it on this show. Gathered those who were successful and those who were not into separate rooms. If Tom and Anna came in, it meant you were out. If one of the judges did, it meant you were through and that judge would be your mentor.

'That band were full of themselves, eh?' Tim said suddenly, bringing John out of his reverie.

'Yeah, but they were good.' John ran his feet over the carpet underneath them. 'Bastards.'

'Okay, could everyone stand in the middle of the room please.'

One of the men with a clipboard was back again. John didn't actually have a clue what those people do, other than walk around and tell people where to stand. They did what they were instructed to do however, moving to the middle of the floor with the twenty or so other people. The room was deadly silent as they waited. John wasn't sure exactly who they were waiting for.

Before he had a chance to contemplate it much more, the door to the room was opening, and out from behind it came a beaming Joseph Molesley. A judge. They were through.

Others in the room ran to jump on top of Joseph, clearly ecstatic his presence meant they were through. John didn't know what to do. He was shocked he had got through to boot camp, so to find out he was through this time was almost unbelievable.

'Now, I want you to go away, practice a song that you know and love, then come back and sing your heart out for a place at my judges house.' Joseph seemed really pleased to have this catergory. John was pleased it was him, too. The thought of Sarah walking through the door didn't bear thinking about. 'I believe I have the winner in this room right now, now its up to you guys to prove it to me.'

* * *

After some contemplation on his own, John decided he was going to sing one of his mother's favourite songs. Then if he went no further, at least he would have sung one song that Chloe liked, and one for his mum. Waiting outside the door to the arena felt like torture. In a way, John wished he didn't care so much about going through, like before. At least he wasn't filled with this anxious dread.

But John knew this song. He had sung it so many times, played it on his guitar so many times that it was probably to him what _Cake By The Ocean_ was to Vegas 5. He knew he could knock this out of the park. He had no choice, woe betide him if he sang one of his mother's favourite songs out of key.

The door opened and yet another man with a clipboard ushered him into the arena. He followed, his awkward half step and the tip of his cane hitting the floor echoing in what was an eerie silence. The four judges were there, sitting behind their oversized desk with enough lights on it to power the national grid.

John rested his cane against a chair at the back of the stage, before twisting his guitar so it covered the front of his body. He strummed it once, out of habit more than anything, before looking up at the four people who had got him this far. However this time, it was only Joseph he needed to impress.

'What are you going to be singing for us, John?'

Joseph's voice startled him a bit. _'To Love Somebody_. By the Bee Gees.'

Noticing Joseph nodding in what he thought was silent appreciation, John also couldn't fail to see Sarah roll her eyes. What was her problem? Looking down at his guitar, John decided to not let that bother him right now. He needed approval from one man, and one man only.

'When you're ready, John.'

Closing his eyes, thinking of his mum instantly took him to a place he didn't visit very often. John wasn't the most emotional man, but there was something about the music he had shared with his mother. He began to play the first few notes before finding the first lyric.

 _'There's a light, a certain kind of light, that never shone on me. I want my life to be lived with you, lived with you...'_

He was in the zone, John could have been standing in his front room singing for all he knew. The connection he felt towards this song was immense, he hadn't sung it since his mother had died. And it brought a whole different dimension to his performance, to what the song meant to him.

 _'You don't know what it's like, baby, you don't know what it's like, to love somebody, to love somebody, the way I love you.'_

'Thank you, John.'

The familiar brogue that belonged to Joseph brought John plummeting back into the empty arena. He stopped playing immediately, shifting uncomfortably on the spot as he awaited the judges response. Joseph was busily whispering with Charles, John unsure as to what that meant. He didn't have long to wait.

'John, I'm going to put you out of your misery straight away,' Joseph began, not allowing his fellow judges to offer their critique. 'Your voice is incredible, and it's a shame because you don't realise how good you actually are. This has been the easiest decision I've had to make on this year's ' _It's Your Time_.' You are through to my judges houses.'


End file.
